demigodsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Cailin Goddess Of Darkness
Ummmmm.... how do you KNOW for SURE that you are a godess? Plus, when you became a godess, did you just get to decide what you would be the goddess of? -from NotAnOlympian 14:43, June 27, 2010 (UTC) cailin, if you wanna know what i was talking about, ask darkcatgirl to tell you. tell her i said its ok to tell you though.....haha i made ppl i told swear they wouldnt tell unless i said they could! Rachel Obsessedperson 16:36, June 27, 2010 (UTC) ok this is it she has a crush on Aarn a.k.a. dreamwaker yeah!!! i love romance lol :) thats why she was so sad yeah!!! yep lol :) cailin dont worry about it i'll tell him myself... Rachel Hey from R.Thorne hey, nice to meet you. I kind of feel wierd talking to a goddes like this, but i know your not bigheaded or anything. I'm Dreamwalkers half brother, and you could say that me and Rachel are friends. I just have two questions to ask, 1. Who are you goddly parents and 2. how did you make that person on your profile because i want to make one, (if guys can make one too) thanks! -R. Thorne, Child of the Dream Heyyyyyy Hey questions. What are you going to tell Aarn? And where did you make that person on your profile page, cause its pretty cool and I knida wanna show you guys what I look like! Kayla Obsessedperson 18:20, June 27, 2010 (UTC) (Ps Kayla is my real name.....) How do you do it? cause it sent me to a blank page.... Kayla Obsessedperson 18:25, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey thanks! I did it.....I'm gonna tell him now, i have to its eating at me inside. dont worry about telling him, ill do it.....Wish me luck....Obsessedperson 18:49, June 27, 2010 (UTC) I told him. Short sweet simple. now i have to wait till he gets back for a reaction....Kayla I'm so scared though....K not yet, but i got a new message. let me check Obsessedperson 19:44, June 27, 2010 (UTC) nothing yet.... Cailin...i dare you to put that on his wall. i wanna see what he says.... awesome! i saw that....LOLObsessedperson 20:13, June 27, 2010 (UTC) O.o Cailin.....i wonder what his reaction will be! Kayla Lol you crazy dork! K Yeahhh..... Ooohs, yes. Thanks! any info i need to tell you? Obsessedperson 20:31, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Sure! ask me if you need the info....and can it be blue? i get it.. I completely understand what you mean... I was just making sure -from NotAnOlympian 19:59, June 27, 2010 (UTC) info ok so heres everything: for my name put Kayla but add "Rachel" in quotes I'm 14, my bday is February 22, im a girl, my dad is Apollo, im a demigod, brown hair/eyes, brown glasses, Obsessedperson. hey can you put that im a singer and actress? Thank you! mwah! youll be the first to know when he tells me! Obsessedperson 21:22, June 27, 2010 (UTC) hey, uh uh.....just go look at one of my comments.... Actually, Gyo the speaker told me he was safe, but he called him my boyfriend. -shrugs- KaylaObsessedperson 21:38, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Long-distance? that'd be cute! Obsessedperson 21:57, June 27, 2010 (UTC) I should probably make sure he isnt dating someone though. And the icon is awesome!! Thanks!! Mwah! Obsessedperson 21:59, June 27, 2010 (UTC) HA! you and me both....i know how we can talk: video chat! my computer has a camera...what if he wants to know what i look like!?!?! LOL im just making myself feel more panicked. Obsessedperson 22:03, June 27, 2010 (UTC) i wish! i havent set it up yet and im leaving for disneyland soon. next time! or when i have time.....plus my moms home... yeah...but i can ask her to set it up for me before i head back to the "dad's".....ill hide in my room. im not on good terms with him right now....so we can chat when im there! KaylaObsessedperson 22:15, June 27, 2010 (UTC) definitely.....im so worried about Aarn right now, evewn though i know hes safe. its like a big empty hole in my heart.... im just so scared for him. i know hes ok but still. Hey Cailin! Haha how are you? Two hours till you know who might get back! Obsessedperson 23:03, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Cailin! I miss him so much....Ugh! I sound desperate! Kayla Obsessedperson 05:49, June 28, 2010 (UTC) no i sound desperate....-sighs- i've never had a boyfriend....-stares of into space- with my luck, he'll never speak to me again after he finds out....Obsessedperson 13:47, June 28, 2010 (UTC) good i guessss....i miss him! -tears up-Obsessedperson 23:07, June 28, 2010 (UTC) i know. hopefully tonight ill get an answer....he said tuesday morning...greece time its like already tuesday! so later today i will find out! yay!Obsessedperson 23:19, June 28, 2010 (UTC) yeah just a bit! hahaha i expect an answer soon....and no just yell at him no injury! im listenin to gleeeee!Obsessedperson 23:24, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Another from R. Thorne I got to Lunai but i don't know how to give it hair or clothes, can you walk me through please Okay this is what i look like: Maroon eyes (redish brown), Brown hair short in the back and down to my eyes in the front. My hair does the swhoosh thing to the right, i have sort of big ears, and i show my teeth when i smile. Thats about it! thanks Yes I know my love... I know that you are a goddess.... as a member of the olympic council.... i was at the vote. You were made a goddess because a certain god.... -.- thinks you are very beautiful.... and wants to marry you when you are older... He gave you the powers of a goddess.... rather than just making you immortal....ish. You inherited most of your powers from me and Apollo, but the rest were from him.... can you guess who it is? Hint: its not Hades.... Rhea, Goddess of Victory, Protection, Time, Forethought, Afterthought, Light, Water, Order, Justice, Memory, Intelligence and Heros 20:48, June 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm pretty good. :D -[[User:Leafwhisker|"Do not fear death, let death fear you..."]] 23:12, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Borde is spelt b-o-r-e-d. -[[User:Leafwhisker|"Do not fear death, let death fear you..."]] 23:16, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Listening to music, and talking to you. xD -[[User:Leafwhisker|"Do not fear death, let death fear you..."]] 23:19, June 28, 2010 (UTC) It Ends Tonight by The All-American Rejects. -[[User:Leafwhisker|"Do not fear death, let death fear you..."]] 23:23, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Sweetheart, It isn't Nico.... This is an Olympic God.... who enjoys battle and recently broke up with the most beautiful goddess of all.... now you should be able to guess.... Rhea, Goddess of Victory, Protection, Time, Forethought, Afterthought, Light, Water, Order, Justice, Memory, Intelligence and Heros 19:12, June 30, 2010 (UTC) not really ehh i dont mind. its fine! and plz no hurting ppl. thats baddddd........Obsessedperson 23:28, June 28, 2010 (UTC) dont worry about it, then ill just know theres a great guy oout there somewhere for me! Obsessedperson 23:34, June 28, 2010 (UTC) yes i would! i would invite a lot of ppl on here, even the gods! well i would anyways....like the new signature? one of the weirdest ppl you'll meet 23:36, June 28, 2010 (UTC) HAHAHAHA i know its awesome...sorry bro had swimming lessons. one of the weirdest ppl you'll meet 01:02, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh my gods, its 6 AM in Greece....Do you think he'll answer me now? one of the weirdest ppl you'll meet 04:01, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Cailin...its like 3 in Greece. What if he really doesn't like me? one of the weirdest ppl you'll meet 12:54, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey...Gyo said to wait till tomorrow to expect Aarn! I'm excited instead, I missed him too much! one of the weirdest ppl you'll meet 23:46, June 29, 2010 (UTC) I'm not too worried, if he doesnt like me that means he's not the right guy....one of the weirdest ppl you'll meet 00:08, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Good cause it means theres someone else out there that is waiting for me. :D I had sugar, thats why im optimistic!one of the weirdest ppl you'll meet 00:12, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Sugar is good.....aww it wore off im depressed again.one of the weirdest ppl you'll meet 00:16, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ehh its ok. ill live. i give him 5 hours, itll be 7 in greece by then and ill still be up....one of the weirdest ppl you'll meet 00:22, June 30, 2010 (UTC) LOL thanks but you dont have to. If you want to though.... Im eating cheeseeeeeone of the weirdest ppl you'll meet 00:31, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Hello Goddess Hello, Umm sorry to bother you but those pictures that everyone has of themself, how do you make them, I thought I owuld ask you, please I would like to know, and it's so great to meet you Mr.oboe77 02:12, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh thank you goddess, may all goddesses and gods be as kind as you. Mr.oboe77 02:28, June 29, 2010 (UTC) I am so sorry to bother you, but it didn't work I'm so sorry is there another way Mr.oboe77 02:34, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Sorry callin, I tried that, it came up with this Japannese Blog please, do you have an actuall link please. Mr.oboe77 02:44, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Cailin im at a really nasty dilema. I found out theat Ava likes me. IN the mortal world the only girl that ever liked me just wanted to do me. In the demigod world i could probibly get any girl i want. I dont even know how i feel about this. GAAAAAAAAAAAA this is a messed up world Help me Cuz Im Da best Warboss! Waaagh! 14:05, June 29, 2010 (UTC) I dont know. she was talking to Ruby and said that, she also said its becuase hes attracted to smart people. Im Da best Warboss! Waaagh! 16:12, June 29, 2010 (UTC) I have less than no clue. The last time someting like this happened i was in grade 8 and this chick walked up to me and said "I want your babies" I did the only thing i could do i ran like a chicken with its head cut off Im Da best Warboss! Waaagh! 16:18, June 29, 2010 (UTC) yes i know it was weird. Back to the event at hand. What the **** am i going to do? Im Da best Warboss! Waaagh! 16:26, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Leaving I might leave the site, just to tell you, since youre one of the ppl closest to me on here. Love you.Can't wait forever, catch me before I move on... 19:39, June 30, 2010 (UTC) read the comments, it easier and i dont wanna cry that much. Can't wait forever, catch me before I move on... 19:44, June 30, 2010 (UTC) -laughs- no actually its not about him. i got fustrated. read the comments in your blog from me and kiya. Can't wait forever, catch me before I move on... 19:52, June 30, 2010 (UTC) I dont know. I'll give it a few days, I'll make up my mind on Friday. Can't wait forever, catch me before I move on... 20:25, June 30, 2010 (UTC) your my friend and my cosin so i would gladly give myself for you Im Da best Warboss! Waaagh! 20:26, June 30, 2010 (UTC) i said until friday. friday ill make up my mind. Can't wait forever, catch me before I move on... 20:28, June 30, 2010 (UTC) yeah....Can't wait forever, catch me before I move on... 20:32, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Nessa may become, A goddess we have to vote but if she is she may become the goddess of youth,plants,and, if your mother or apollo agree they might share with her you must not tell her there is some kind of link between you three --Lady Hebe 21:46, June 30, 2010 (UTC) she is propaly not, to tell the truth but she has helped us gods graetly so have you but I am gonna make her the minor goddess of Youth she wont know though and if the war is won then you and her and maybe avidreader will be granted immortaily because she belives that you and avidreader have helped her greatly through her tough times and You and your sisters will have a great future with some hard times but great you are still the most powerfull Rhea child yet --Lady Hebe 21:54, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey tell mr.oboe wait tell me what you look like with make up or whatever you want I'm having him make a group pic Nessa Daughter of Rhea and Minor goddess of Youth Daughter of Rhea 01:10, July 1, 2010 (UTC) cailin sincee I think your on do you want to be in a Luniia with me and eve? I Like cake and there's nothing you can do about it Haha---Nessa Daughter of Rhea 15:29, July 1, 2010 (UTC) well then tell mr.oboe what you want to look like to wait tell me II think about Death everyday Is that normal O.o Daughter of Rhea 15:33, July 1, 2010 (UTC) basiclly tell me your hair color and stuff like that and skin tone make up and jewlery if you want all three of us and above it will say Daughters Of Rhea I think about Death everyday Is that normal O.o Daughter of Rhea 15:37, July 1, 2010 (UTC) thanks all I need is eve could you tell her thbe next time u c her?? I think about Death everyday Is that normal O.o Daughter of Rhea 15:46, July 1, 2010 (UTC) /godling could you help me? --Lady Hebe 18:23, July 1, 2010 (UTC) From R.Thorne Hey, I am a minnor God also, just in case you didn't know, and I have been for a while, but latley three more kids came up out of the blue and start claiming they are gods, I guess I don't have a problem with that, but I don't what every one wanting to be a god, I was told I was a god through prophacy, and the gods decided to made you a minor god but they just decided they were going to become one I guess, what should we do? p.s. how did you make that chart on the new gods page? Its probaly morpheus Hey Callin, Rachel left, I sent her a convincing e-mail I hope it works get back to me please Mr.oboe77 15:14, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Callin I was claimed by Aphrodite too so now I'm god, I think with all the new gods we should create our own Olympus abouve the Statue of Liberty, the Only problem is who will lead us. Please get back to me and give me your honest opinion. Thank You Shawn, god of singing, emotions, decsions, and relationships 15:06, July 8, 2010 (UTC) help again can you contact lady Rhea for me and how did you become a goddess sonofhenry heyy yo you my mom?? i am just gonna come out and say it my name is sarah and my usual account is moon4evaa!! but my computer is stupid and wont let me log in so if you can respond to this asap thanxx sarah Hey! I know we haven't talked in forever and iknow we werent that close when we did but maybe we could be friends? If you still get on.... you may never even read this..... but if you do, I'll be happy! anyway what ever happend to rachel? ya know, obbsessed person. ttyl, thorne minnor god. Hey! I know we haven't talked in forever and iknow we werent that close when we did but maybe we could be friends? If you still get on.... you may never even read this..... but if you do, I'll be happy! anyway what ever happend to rachel? ya know, obbsessed person. ttyl, thorne minnor god. - R.Thorne